Change Me
by WoShiYingtao
Summary: This is Haruki, severely traumatized by his past, a past that will not go back, but who finds his sweet and bitter love when he meets Azusa... a tyrannical teenager who doesn't know anything of affection and love. Will the two challenge the past, the solitude and the destiny, and to change in the deep?


"Sensei?"

Grim, unsympathetic look.

"I would like to ask you a question."

Deep eyes, dull, dark as night.  
Minimal and silent gestures, that perfectly complimented the petite figure and the slender body of Azusa Kinose.

"What kind of question?"

Replied the little human in front of him.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Confusing him, again.

"In-... love?"

Slowly, the younger sat right next to the chair in white where the other was sitting, crossing his long, skeletal legs and smiling just a bit.

"Right, in love. Do you have something to hide?"

He could silence anyone, with his ways so delicate yet decided, with his violet and shining like pearls eyes.  
The other party, the professor Haruki Naoshi, jumped from his place as dominated by that question, by his presence.

"What?! I am always sincere, I have nothing to hide!"

Mesmerized, entranced by the elegance of his movements.

"Then answer honestly."

Kidnapped from his thin fingers, with which he was taking a small tuft of hair behind his ear.

"W-well, I-..."

He swallowed, frowned, held his breath.  
It wasn't easy, it wasn't easy at all...

"Yes, I have been in love."

To be honest with him, despite the sincerity was the principle that he followed with more force all his life.

"When?"

He winced.

"Lo-... long ago, I wasn't even an inserted"  
"Who it was?"

_The conversation is not even started and I already feel exhausted!,_ thought the older running a hand through his reddish hair, now illuminated by the weak rays of the autumn sun.

"Ah-... why are you so insistent? That was-... was an old friend, but I didn't re-"  
"Do you still love her?"  
"W-well-... has spent so much time, I don't think I could still-"  
"Who do you love, then?"

_Damn!,_ railed Naoshi, imaginatively.  
He sighed.

"I don't know whether to call it love, to tell the truth."  
"Who is it?"

He frowned. He had the impression that the boy was able to predict his responses, that he had somehow premeditated everything, he had a clear goal.

"Tch-..."

He turned, lifted his right sleeve and picked up a pad of paper, math test that should have corrected the same day.

"These are non of business, okay? These are private stuffs that you don't say to the first person you meet, on any day!"

Standing up and advancing to the shelf on the corner of the room, to his right.

"It's true that we have a special relationship, but-..."

_TOO special, to be honest._

"But I'm still your teacher! Don't you think you should address me with more educa-"  
"Do you love me?"

A thrill, shock.

"What?"

And to think that he had known very many, many spoiled and nosy children just like him...

"What the-..."

_I should be used to it, right?_

"It's me, the one you love?"

A new start, this time louder and directly from within the stomach, through the chest, to the throat.

"Wh-what-..."

Haruki found it difficult to breathe, to walk normally.

"What are you saying!? Kinose!"

He hesitated.

"I-... I don't understand what you want to get, with all these questions!"

Then moving away quickly and opening the doors of the shelf of walnut wood, swallowing several times.

"You slept little, perhaps? You should go back immediately to your dorm-"  
"Don't run away from me, sensei."

Nervous, agitated to the point of not even noticing that the boy had reached him silently, stealthily.

"Ki-... Kinose!"

Azusa's movements were so minimal that he hadn't even perceived them, and now that his body was so close, he felt overwhelmed by his presence.

"Are you crazy or what? Making me take such a fright-..."  
"Just don't run, then."

The boy grabbed his left forearm and stopped him, forced him to turn around.

"You're in love with me?"

Naoshi looked into his eyes...

"I'm your teacher, remember!"  
"Oh..."

But he just couldn't concentrate, when it came to Azusa Kinose. His long and slender fingers, from which he had always been fascinated and attracted, reached now his shoulder.

"You think I'm a bad person, sensei?"

Then his neck, then the Adam's apple.

"What?!"

Naoshi swallowed.  
_I admit,_ he said to himself.

"O-of course not, I don't think at all that you are a bad person!"

_I would never have the courage to tell you the truth_, he continued now being able to perceive only his cold fingertips resting on his skin, soft, moist.

"I think you're a good person, actually."

_And I shouldn't fall in love with someone like you!,_ he cried in his mind, without being able to say it out loud.

"You-... for me-..."

_You should be just a student,_ he continued.  
It was difficult, if not impossible, to look away from him, so magnetic and so shiny, and he wanted to taste his lips at that very moment, without to care without worrying.

"I-I'm older than you, we're both men!"

He spat it without even realizing it, grabbing his wrist and taking, finally, control of his body.

"And I am your teacher, heck!"

_Ah..._  
_I am hopeless._

"Sensei."

Azusa took his chin with a couple of fingers, gently.

"You're cute, you know?"

He turned his gaze to the window, trying in every way to escape from his eyes.

"You know..."

Stiffened, now again attracted by his face and his lips.

"In my world there is no color."

Having his breath so close, his face slightly acidic aroma but almost exciting as an aphrodisiac, made him goosebumps.  
_Why him?!,_ he said himself.

"There are not all those nuances that you people call feelings, nor the light that you call love."

He began to tremble.  
He wanted to cry, even knowing how little manly and mature might appear.

"There is no room for you in my world."

Fully invested by the cruelty of his words, now become as heavy as a ton of cement, under the thumb of his special touch, cold as ice.

"Don't put yourself in the head strange ideas."

Unexpectedly, Azusa left him.

"Just because we chat a bit and because you're shorter than me."  
"What?! What do you with-"  
"It would just be a waste of time, believe me."

How on earth could he be so charming and so inhuman at the same time? Ruthless, hard, unfeeling.

"Y-you are exaggerating! I haven't said anything yet and you've already concluded the speech!"

Slowly, Azusa put his hands in his pockets and turned and began to walk.

"Umpf."

A short and regular walk, just by tilting his head slightly.

"You'll understand soon."

Reaching the door and placing a hand on the doorknob.

"OHI, KINOSE!"

Stopping.

"Don't turn your back on as we speak, you brat!"

Naoshi screamed.

"You haven't even given time to answer, you noticed?!"  
"But you have no hope with me, sensei."

He was sure he was completely going to lose his patience.

"Remove me from your head."

And he also felt stunned, with his every gesture and word.

"See ya."

Even now that Azusa opened the door and then closed it with a bang.  
_Incredible_, thought Naoshi.

"What the hell-..."

He felt already beaten off crushed.

"Kinose-..."

Even before the battle began.


End file.
